Flight
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: Ezio after a night in the only shelter he's really known since his family's death considers all that he's lost. Meanwhile far away Claudia struggles with the life she has gained. Lust, love, sadness and grief come together for the two siblings, despite the distance between them. One shot.


Early morning opened the eyes of the assassin, warm under brightly coloured blankets with a soft body pressed closely against his. The rise and fall of the delicate chest reminded him of last night and Ezio reflected how his habits had fallen. A night with a woman was a cheaper and safer way for him to get a bed but as delectable as the women were, he knew he should try and reserve his body. Disease was rife, spread by sin or so his sister always claimed when Federico came back from such places. Vengeance would be his, Ezio swore softly. As he did any time he thought of lost family.

But not this morning.

No, instead he had another duty to tend to.

Reluctantly he rose from his bed, stoked the golden embers of the fire and slipped into his robes. He paused, half-dressed to look at the supple body that lay illuminated by the glow from the fireplace. The curve of her chest and the delicate way her dyed flame red hair cascaded from her head. It certainly had been a good night.

Not for the first time he considered whether he should ask Paola for free board instead of skulking around like this and putting himself willingly in the way of such temptations. But he didn't want to throw himself on the mercy of the hospitality of others. He was the head of his household now. He had to support himself. Soon the villa would be making money. Then he could try find more suitable living arrangements. Or take his chances merely asking for a bed to share when he entered these arrangements.

Mind flittered back to the skilful touch… no. That wouldn't happen. He needed an outlet…

* * *

Out it all came.

Claudia groaned as her stomach emptied everything into her chamber pot while her maid, Nezetta, gently rubbed her back while holding loose dark hair away from the vomit. Her husband had given her a bedroom to herself now it seemed that she had done her duty and conceived. Which was inconvenient for him since she was up in the morning and making a racket. Although thankfully having a child in her belly meant no more painful nights trying to get into this state.

Captain of the Guard had sounded fairly exciting. But marriage wise he was too low for someone of her breeding. His language was too rough and uncouth. His hands were covered in blisters and hardened skin from the fighting. The thought of them sent shudders of sickness through her body. Luckily she was in the right place for such an occasion.

"I hate this." Claudia groaned, leaning back slightly into the hand that comfortingly rubbed her shoulders. Sometimes she forgot that Nezetta was a year her junior. From a poorer background so she had married young but lost her husband. Mario had taken in the young woman and given her to Claudia as a wedding gift. She was more of a life line than Mario knew.

"It'll be over soon, mistress," She promised.

"Nine more months of carrying this around and letting it tear up my insides." Claudia moaned.

"Less now." Nezetta said, too cheerfully. Claudia groaned and doubled over.

* * *

Ezio silently opened the window. He left a few extra coins for the woman. It was probably bad that he couldn't remember her name. Once he teased Federico about that. But he had the woman he always thought he would marry while his brother could not seem to settle down.

The morning air was fresh and still. Pastries already scented the air and brought back fond memories of freshly made breakfasts in their home.

Those days were now long gone.

The young man sighed and scurried up the wall. He'd get something more nutritious to break his fast. This kind of work demanded that he ate well and lots of it. Hence lack of sleeping arrangements. Ezio paused and surveyed the Florentine landscape. The cityscape that he had grown up in. Strange to think that so much of it had been unexplored until now. But inside his head he had a map of every place. The boy he had once been ran without a thought for what was around him. Eagle eyes now took in everything for it could be to his advantage.

Now he followed a path that only he took. That of the rooftops. He trod lightly as the sun bathed everything in a golden red. The weather could not be good later today. A shame.

But today was the day. They would not cancel and with any luck the weather wouldn't break until later.

* * *

The red sky was beautiful, Claudia thought, as she walked through the still sleeping town. She'd told Nezetta that she needed some fresh air to clear her head. Then hurriedly rushed out while Nezetta cleared up. She wanted time to herself so she could… so she could visit the walls…

Her feet felt like lead as she walked, kicking stones.

It was a long way to Firenze. She'd come up here to stare before. To try see if she could spy her beloved home. Ezio was there at the moment. A brother who had been too busy avenging their family to come to her wedding. She didn't even know what address to send the invitation to. Mario's men hadn't ever returned. Mario had shrugged and said 'Mercenaries'. They got paid to do work. Someone must have outbid them.

The ground was cold, not yet warmed by the sun, she noted. Claudia hadn't even paused to put shoes on.

Eyes looked at the sky, knowing the day would bring rain. How beautiful it would be. In her mind's eye she could imagine it. The broken form, heavy with raindrops, stepping towards Firenze…

* * *

Perched on the viewpoint, Ezio looked at the church. She was dressed in pale yellows and golds. Hair was hidden in a veil. But her face had been revealed during the ceremony and beamed. It was easy for the assassin to imagine he was at her side. How often had he pictures his wedding to Christina? If only he had been granted permission to court her. But now their lives were parted forever. She was wed to someone else although she would not go to the marriage a virgin.

It was a mark that she had chosen well that her husband would not mind. He wondered how high the dowry had to be raised because of the fact that she had been deflowered by the infamous assassin. In his own mind it wasn't too much. After all, she was a very beautiful woman.

Still, he wished that he was down there, by her side. Looking forward to the marriage night. Ezio could see himself lifting her over the threshold into the Auditore Villa. The feast. Federico would make jokes about what was to come. Petruccio would be there, even if he was exhausted he would have done his best to cope. Claudia would be delighted to have a sister in the family. And Mama would welcome Christina with open arms. And Papa… Ezio could see his father watching with fondness. Not in the middle of things but watching.

A hand went to his eyes, pushing away the tears that ran down his cheeks. It should have been his life.

* * *

One step…

Two lives…

Was she really that desperate? Claudia thought, hazel eyes staring towards where she knew home was. But couldn't even see a glimmer of. Could she do it?

To live like this didn't feel like living. Her brother was gone and could die any day. Her mother was silent and Claudia had witnessed the event that caused her mother to become so. Her husband was a low born man. And her child was making her feel sick. This was no life to lead and she would not be missed.

"Blessed mother, forgive me." Claudia muttered softly. It was a grievous sin to take one's life but what else could she do?

"Claudia!"

Nezetta… Claudia turned, tears in her eyes. She stepped off of the wall and found herself in a warm embrace.

"Sh… it's fine. I'm here. We'll get through this." She promised, kissing her mistress' forehead. Claudia relaxed into the embrace. Slowly she was led away from the edge.

"This child can be ours." Nezetta said. "Don't take this away from us." Her hands were on Claudia's belly and her own went over those of her lover.

"It's my husband's…" She said softly, but reached for another kiss. Nezetta obliged.

* * *

As the two woman found consolation in their love, a young assassin took to the air to escape that which alluded him.


End file.
